


【谦藏/all藏/娱乐圈paro】[论坛体]理性讨论白石藏之介是不是直男收割机

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 瞎摸的论坛体，歌手谦＆歌手→演员藏＆模特→演员千＆音乐人光all藏,除谦藏 千藏 光藏外还有切白 种藏 君藏涉及，以及其他冷圈拉郎，一定要慎点，不然会被雷死另外还有点私设：*谦和藏和光以前是同一个乐队的，架子鼓手谦＆主唱藏＆编曲兼贝斯手光*千和藏同台演过三部话剧(魂断蓝桥＋乱世佳人＋罗朱)
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Tanegashima Shuji/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Watanabe Osamu/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	【谦藏/all藏/娱乐圈paro】[论坛体]理性讨论白石藏之介是不是直男收割机

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎摸的论坛体，歌手谦＆歌手→演员藏＆模特→演员千＆音乐人光
> 
> all藏,除谦藏 千藏 光藏外还有切白 种藏 君藏涉及，以及其他冷圈拉郎，一定要慎点，不然会被雷死
> 
> 另外还有点私设：*谦和藏和光以前是同一个乐队的，架子鼓手谦＆主唱藏＆编曲兼贝斯手光  
> *千和藏同台演过三部话剧(魂断蓝桥＋乱世佳人＋罗朱)

【T.I.F.F】[最新资讯]东京国际电影节开幕 (四天场红毯＋幕后采访合辑)

嘉宾：(按照出场顺序)小石川健二郎 一氏裕次 金色小春 远山金太郎 千岁千里 石田银 忍足谦也 白石藏之介 

1楼

齐了！！！齐了！！！时隔N年 四天宝寺团的所有一线 居然都在这小破节上聚齐了！！！

本四天厨泪洒当场

2楼

ドンドンドドドン四天宝寺！

3楼

TIFF怕不是要被四天垄断，上映三分之一的电影都是四天的人

连小石川都有镜头(小声bb)

4楼

所以我谦第一张个人专出来的时候我就怼过那些黑籽儿吧，mv会有的，红毯也会有的

你们以为歌手就不能上TIFF了吗？ 呵 天真

5楼

↑那是因为以前你谦总是客串电视剧而且时不时就喜欢找某位大亲友拍他的新专辑mv……圈里都自动默认他是半个演员了

6楼

哇副团长终于熬出头了公司肯给件好的穿了！这件三件套真的帅哎（还是不记得叫什么名字

7楼

今年总算不是从杰尼斯借的服装了（松了口气）

8楼

楼上的你可闭嘴吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑得我脸都砸在屏幕上了

9楼

讲真，除了裕春 我真的没见过哪两个人在TIFF上也敢勾肩搭背你戳我一下胸我捏你一下脸的 公开那么多年了老夫老妻的 怎么蜜月期还没过啊！！

10楼

旁边主持人：？？我不要面子的吗？？？

11楼

小金和他俩学坏了，刚才想过去勾才气焕发的肩膀（怎么可能勾得到啊）就不能学点好！！

12楼

小太子真滴好喜欢穿豹纹这次又是豹纹，走在才气焕发旁边活像只刚出林子的小豹崽一样，非常可爱了

13楼

才气焕发那个大长腿真的到哪都晃眼睛 

九州模特界扛把子不是吹的，上下身这比例也太完美了

14楼

？话说你千这个鸟巢头怎么还没改啊造型师你是没领到上个月工资吗

15楼

阿银脖子上那串是佛珠吗？是佛珠吧……

好不容易看他一次不穿僧侣袍结果居然来这么一出……

16楼

xswl浪速之星未闻其声先见其影，走出来的时候摄影机都差点跟丢他

这位奥林匹克竞走选手请你控制一下你的走路速度好吗 我们现在是在红毯上！

17楼

后面那个白衣飘飘的身影好像是圣书哎 哇靠今年他穿得这么仙的吗？？

18楼

你藏这个维密超模出场走姿可以的，学到了

19楼

忍足谦也你他妈穿什么白西装你帅死我算了155555551撩人的时候一点都没有自觉的家伙

20楼

哇靠正镜头你谦这个笑也太邻家大哥哥了吧 戳遍我浑身苏点  
浪速之星你怎么还不来娶我？？

21楼

我 忍足谦也梦女子

22楼

上次拍新mv他的粉还说他脸上那三道疤痕简直alpha力全开呢，一会儿的功夫又变回地主家傻儿子了

本性难改[邓摇]

23楼

？？？谁说的四天全员齐了我怎么没看到才子？？？

24楼

刚切了个镜头，他躲钢琴后面凹造型呢

逼王本人了(？？)

25楼

这是有多害怕采访啊，到这份上了还躲在一遍刷推特弹钢琴，摄影师都差点找不着他

26楼

你光一直是演艺圈社恐重症患者第一代言人

27楼

哈哈哈哈我光是真的不擅长面对面交流，记者采访也超级不自然，新专辑出来了搞了个小访谈就消息全无，访谈全程都一脸你爱买不买的表情哈哈哈哈

28楼

可是他真的好好看啊呜呜呜呜呜这么久不出镜怎么成熟了这么多

这次虽然看不到弹贝司有点残念 但是坐在边上弹钢琴的姿势也太梦中情人了！！

29楼

耳环和眼睛同色这个造型也太苏了吧才子衣品满分 

的话说站在主持人后面那个海拔……是才气焕发？？？简直高得鹤立鸡群啊

30楼

我的千里你可别长高了，你再长个几公分摄像机都拍不到你了

31楼

等一下刚才那个镜头好像真的就把才气焕发的头顶给截掉了（黑人问号）

32楼

不长高是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的

上次他上Vanity Fair封面的时候杂志采访就说了，最近不但增重了而且又长高1cm

感觉才气焕发在人群中已经不是鹤立鸡群能形容的了，这画面完全就是千万鸡崽丛中的一只火烈鸟……

33楼

哎真的 他刚才在红毯边和金酱说话都是蹲下来说的2333333

34楼

！！！！！

进度条33:15的位置 圣书对着镜头的方向 放了个电！！……@#$%*&%#$%*&%#@￥#

35楼

啊啊啊啊啊啊藏之介先生你别对着我眨眼我心动啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

36楼

这一身橄榄叶头饰＋白纱长袍＋万年不变白绷带，我仿佛看见仙子在我眼前下凡

37楼

明人不说暗话，我想睡白石藏之介

38楼

即使身为路人我也不得不说一句，圣书这身希腊款的长袍确实还不错……比起前几年那一身黄配绿的死亡斑点演出服 他的衣品真的有了质的飞跃

39楼

我不行，我看他穿拖地长袍我有阴影，上次戛纳现场他那身披风走上台的时候，不知道被旁边哪个观众横出来一脚踩住了

直播屏幕前多少观众指望他现场演绎日式软妹平地摔，结果他转了个身行云流水地把披风抽了出来……

40楼

哦那次原来是因为被踩了披风啊，我一直以为圣书那个动作就是“老娘转个圈让你看看我这一身有多美”

41楼

哇塞亲脸了哎……52分24秒圣书居然走到钢琴边上 直接亲了一口才子 

42楼

见面也不问好，上来搭着肩膀就亲脸，你们大阪人玩得这么开的吗

43楼

性感白石在线撩人

44楼

你光手一抖琴键上最后一个音差点滑出去哈哈哈哈哈哈

45楼

被亲的时候还偏头躲了一下 没躲过233333333脸都红透了

46楼

这都见怪不怪了，你圣书本来就是出了名的亲吻狂魔，以前在百老汇估计谢幕互相和演员吻脸颊养成习惯了，但凡是个首映式还是红毯，和他合作的男演员无一幸免，逮着一个亲一个

上次大悲首映礼的时候手冢国光他都敢亲，哪还有他不敢亲的人

47楼

我到现在都记得那个综艺 某山吹情圣被你藏亲脸的时候一脸锅从天上来的表情哈哈哈哈哈哈

48楼

千石：我不是gay，我没有不喜欢女孩子，别瞎说啊.jpg

49楼

这典型的恃美行凶吧，就算资源再多也不能随便拉人炒作，完全就是偶像失格了

50楼

楼上的黑我劝你不要张嘴就来，圣书到现在都没公开过恋情，性向也没明说过，你非得说的他像是有了男友随便出去约炮一样

51楼

不过说实话，圣书虽然不是招蜂引蝶的性格但确实是招蜂引蝶的体质，偏偏他自己还不避讳

52楼

只能说他真的是发自内心地直了，觉得大家都是哥儿们互相亲一下没什么的，而且自己一点也不觉得这会带来什么负面影响

这事要是换了哪个gay icon，估计一堆竞争对手都高兴得给亲朋好友大宴三天，完全就是自毁前程啊

53楼

？？？ 卧槽白石藏之介不是gay icon吗？？？

我他|妈都在他那套Dior代言写真上浪费了三卷手纸 结果他居然不是gay icon吗？？

54楼

一首梦醒时分点给楼上这位朋友

55楼

亏得53 L没入股，要是入了藏股，看到刚才亲脸那一幕还不得提着刀去现场砍人

56楼

入股又有什么关系，本亲妈粉天天看着我藏到处撩，吃糖吃得打嗝，岂不美哉

57楼

圣书一出道就操着言情剧小清新男主设定，之前乐团没解散时，他在新专辑非主打上挑战了个小恶魔风的曲子网友都觉得他在跳艳舞，他怎么可能是gay icon

58楼

我倒觉得说他是gay icon还真没什么不对

当年乐团还没解散，有一首主打曲是圣书领舞全员唱跳的，就东京场那次，前排给他打call呐喊的居然全是男生，整齐划一响彻云霄，你们是不知道那场面又多壮观，后面灯光师都吓得一个手抖没投对光

59楼

笑死我了也不知道怎么回事，你藏路线是真的奇特，隔壁迹部大爷和不二熊都是女友粉多，菊猫亲妈粉多，冰山唯粉多，主上事业粉多，怎么到了你藏这里偏偏就是男粉多，吸的还全都是初高中年轻小男生，就好像所有人都默认他天生自带母性光辉一样

60楼

我觉得这个跟gay圈的风气是一样的，圣书的人设在这几人里面是最白马王子＋少女杀手的，他们男人不就是喜欢得不到的吗[手动滑稽]

61楼

但他本人太直了，是真的直，之前拍野外探险节目的时候和六角的小虎住一个帐篷，明明拍电影在女演员面前解个衬衫纽扣都脸红半天，对着男人倒是一点不矜持，脱了衣服就敢在被窝里裸睡，反倒是佐伯躺在他旁边不好意思了半天

62楼

……我怎么看完楼上的话 觉得圣书的性向更微妙了……

63楼

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的蓝桥组红毯合影同框了！！！时隔一年半同框了！！！大口吃糖155555555551

64楼

现在还有管千藏叫蓝桥组的啊，他们两个不演魂断蓝桥都多少年了[你清醒一点.jpg]

65楼

没办法，他俩那场舞台剧太成功了，导演本来就是想炒个冷饭而已，结果试演第一场就门票卖空

千岁当年就是趁着这个势头从模特界跻身演艺圈的

66楼

不是你们嗑cp人的现在对糖要求这么低了吗，同框合照就算糖，才气焕发和圣书隔得那么远，抠下来p图都p不了啊

67楼

楼上礼节性关爱一下千藏粉吧，千藏零互动状态都已经持续一年多了

68楼

哇千岁千里腿也太长了吧 摄影师得后退多少步才能把他收纳到镜头里

69楼

↑他这会儿还没穿高跟的鞋呢，你去看他和圣书当年演gone with wind的后场花絮，才气焕发踩着5cm马靴实力演绎什么是人形堵墙

圣书站他前边没看到他，转过来的时候我还担心撞到鼻子额头什么的，结果圣书头顶才刚好够到人家喉结的地方……两个人撞完自己都忍不住笑了

70楼

一个转身撞到对方怀里 真的好甜(*/ω＼*)

这对的身高差我嗑爆！！！

71楼

我反手就晃醒楼上的cp脑，当年一起演舞台剧的时候才气焕发眼伤复发，是圣书说服他把眼伤治好，又去和主办方求情延迟演出，才气焕发那时候还没红，住院费不够的时候也是圣书帮他垫，他们两个友谊深厚一点怎么了，老被你们脑补来脑补去

72楼

楼上这么一说我怎么觉得更带感了，这换个风味就是大明星包养了只小狼狗啊

73楼

LS，这么乙女脑的设定都敢说，你有本事写文啊？？

题目我都帮你想好了，《火辣圣书和他的小白脸情人》

74楼

你们看看直播里千岁千里打了三倍高光的肤色，然后摸着良心问自己一句，他也能叫小白脸吗？包青天还差不多吧

75楼

不吃你们的变相安利，哼唧

怀中抱妹杀算什么，光藏不但红毯上大庭广众亲，还有过个人演唱独奏会呢，我不管，我cp最rio

76楼

搞什么，都没有人吃的修藏吗，经纪人管教大明星难道会不比上面的带感，看来我墙头终究还是成了北极圈

77楼

我一个赤白厨都没说自己是北极圈……小海带自带圣光一般的迷弟气息，当年上了哪个节目接了采访都是半句不离圣书，白石前辈真的好优秀啊，最近参加的那个活动我也想去，白石前辈在新上映的那部电影里演技真是太出彩了，啊，那个晚会的主题怎么了有什么问题吗，哦对了白石前辈在那个晚会上的礼服真是太帅气了

他们立海之前还定了个规矩，工作期间禁止向切原赤也提起白石藏之介否则视做挑衅处理，现在呢，直接沉船了，圣书提到合作伙伴时压根没有人想到小海带

78楼

楼上你可知足吧，你是不知道吃君藏的有多无人问津，当年我藏和君大人拍那部同性题材电影的时候演技全方面碾压所有提名作品，哪个对视不是含情脉脉深情款款，几乎有一半的路人都信了他们是假戏真做了

结果呢，那年冲最佳电影失败了，君大人提名最佳男主也没提上，这两个人之后就连半点交集都没有了，生日会上君大人居然还只说了一句祝你前程似锦

这可不就是相忘于江湖的戏码，我cp已经死刑了，脑内自动播放《你算什么男人》

79楼

_(:з」∠)_……我明明是种藏纯食我怎么走到这个帖子来的

80楼

所以这里真的就没有谦藏真爱粉了？？？怎么回事我党当年不是势力很大的吗？？

朕的江山呢？朕放在这里这么大的一个3-2糖呢？？？

81楼

cp党相见不是应该互撕吗楼上怎么一群在开比惨大会的……

82楼

笑死我了这真的是我见过最风平浪静的掐帖了 

你们就不能走个形式互相打一架以示尊重

83楼

不要打架不要打架，圣书好处都有啥，谁说对了就给他

all藏论坛欢迎大家的入驻→【链接：论坛-毒草圣书】

84楼

卧槽你们cp党连论坛都已经搞起来了？？？虎，真的虎

85楼

道理我都懂但是种藏又是哪个歪门邪道，我穿越啦？？从来没听过这两个的绯闻啊

86楼

你们拉郎也要有个限度吧种岛修二是模特圈的好吗和四天有什么关系……

87楼

不不不种藏真的是匹黑马，你们是不知道，他俩第一次认识就是在某个首映礼上，记者问了一个很露骨的问题搞得圣书没法回答，沸羊羊拿过话筒救了圣书的场，后来就看到他们俩在INS上互关了，时不时你艾特我一下我回复你一下

我那时还真以为就只是是感人肺腑的直男之间的友谊，直到vogue的最新一期出来……

两个大男人 特么一起上了封面

沸羊羊你能不能解释一下 你之前对着记者说不想请固定的女搭档是怎么回事 男搭档就可以了吗？？

88楼

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈教科书式的真香

89楼

哦那一期vogue我买了……他俩拍的那张封面简直一吻定情2018

90楼

圣书身材和镜头表现力都不错，上刊我也认了，问题是你们两个怎么回事，这不是时尚杂志吗，你们模特不是特立独行冷艳贵族风的吗，沸羊羊和你藏这一套平面照又是扯领带又是摸腰又是咬耳朵搞什么？情侣大头贴？？？

91楼

还行吧种岛前辈在模特圈本来就是走运动型阳光大男孩路线的，拍这种风格不算歪……

92楼

但是你们拍摄现场花絮还搞摸头杀掐脸就过分了啊 当狗粮免费的吗？？

93楼

真的，圣书参演的《Home Sweet Home》那张宣传照居然还是公主抱，你看你圣书盯着人家前辈的笑容甜成那样，我都不好意思说这是营业友情了

94楼

吃种藏我还能理解，吃谦藏的是在自虐还是太耐寒了，他们两个不就合作过一个mv的交集吗，粮都不够塞牙缝的

95楼

楼上的你退群吧，他们两个何止合作过一个mv，当年还在一个乐队里的时候秀恩爱秀得是出了名的，你都不知道吗

有套演出服全员都是爱抖露风格（话说那套衣服真的太死亡审美了，我怀疑和杰尼斯借的），就他俩的演出服单独出了一款，情侣的，配色款式都一样，公司恨不得明天就让他们在发布会上宣布结婚了吧

96楼

讲真我觉得那不叫秀，真的是真爱一般的存在了，界内有谁不知道忍足谦也那两个女朋友是因为谁分的手

还自带竹马属性，从国中开始就一个班级一个社团，上了高中就准备考一个大学，高三浪速之星考试落榜了，圣书还特地回去陪他复读了一年

……而且别的不说我觉得他俩那个对戒门是真的可怕……翻身都没法翻的那种实锤

97楼

新人求科普对戒门_(:з」∠)_到处都能听到人说，简直了

98楼

回楼上，当年他俩演唱会上的戴的戒指项链先后被po了出来

本来只是想让粉丝们都买个同款才被po的，后来才发现根本没有同款，这是个对戒，是他俩一起去店里面独家定制的

而且不贴出来还好，贴出来一看不得了了，这两个对戒是齿轮构造，两个宝石拼在一起之后，发现完整图案就是一颗金黄色星星里裹着一本圣经

他俩 居然 把这个对戒 公然 戴在脖子上……

99楼

感人，太感人了，世界最佳logo就是我把你捧在心里？？？

100楼

可惜自从乐队解散单飞之后形同陌路，门面情侣秒变幽灵船

101楼

我真的心痛，这两个人现在每次被问到对方的时候口吻就跟说普通同事一样，然而你藏每提到一次你谦眼神又黯淡一次，这明摆着要主动退出对方的人生了，我做错什么了要嗑这么一对售后全是玻璃渣的cp

最近好不容易你谦请你藏拍了个mv我还高高兴兴看了一眼，结果呢，这算什么啊，同框镜头3分钟都不到，你藏tm还没台词

102楼

圣书绝起来真的要命，和浪速之星有关的综艺他一项都没接，虽说他本来就不太喜欢上综艺但是这个意图真的太明显了

就是在推特上互动一下也好啊，两年了，同一个公司的两个人硬是连场一同出席都没有过

103楼

……不过说实话。推上互动可以，要再来场投稿魂那就算了，我现在回想一下他们当年那场世纪大战都觉得心惊肉跳

104楼

楼上的你别哪壶不开提哪壶啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

105楼

那次真的笑得我头掉，你们四天的好胜心能不能用对地方，单手转蜥蜴很了不起吗值得你po到推上广征八方点赞，也不怕被动物协会的人抓起来民事拘留

106楼

什么什么，这是什么时候的瓜，求科普

107楼

这哪里是瓜这就是大型黑历史现场……

乐队还没解散时的事了，有次才子在推上发了一个浪速之星单手转笔的视频，画外音里还能听到圣书非常自豪的一句“这就是大阪的速度之星！”（超大份狗粮），你藏还特幼稚地转发求热度

结果发出来不到十分钟，青学那边发了一条不二熊微笑生物攻击迫使仙人掌开花的视频，然后才子这个视频热度就被比下去了 

又过了十分钟，青学的小王子居然自己又发了一个背面打球入罐的视频（你们青学那么喜欢内斗吗）……又把前两个视频热度比了下去

然后你藏就被激起了战意，我也不知道为啥，反正他真的斗志昂扬了，逼着自家老公转保龄球，保龄球不行换蜥蜴（走个程序心疼小速速一秒），后来把小春都拿到手上转……当然那个是特效，但是真的太惊悚了吧，你们承认一下别的公司艺人比你们搞笑会死吗

108楼

我点开视频后面听到圣书一声撕心裂肺的怒吼“胜者为王！！！！！”

他可能是真的很在意吧 搞笑之王的头衔之类的……

109楼

哪能那么容易认输，这可是关西人的尊严和灵魂，不能输的，不能输2333333333

110楼

不过后来的视频里面好像有一句圣书的碎碎念不小心被录进去了，所以网友实力预测圣书那次搞事情 其实都是发推的才子给他出的馊主意……（歪了歪了cp歪了）

111楼

“财前～能不能想想办法啊～(。•́︿•̀。) ”

↑第二个视频里的你藏画外音

112楼

我直接拉过去听了一遍，还以为楼上那个颜文字是自己加的

结果……？？？woc圣书你搞什么 你这是什么小女生对男朋友撒娇的口吻

113楼

别的不说，当年在乐队里你藏可就是才子的钦定缪斯了，才子有多少歌曲里明着暗着就是写圣书的

解散之后各自一方你光还一点不觉得困扰，新编的非主打曲居然跃跃欲试邀请你藏献唱，全然忘却人家现在已经是演艺圈的人

有歌手要买下非主打的版权他也没同意，公开承认这首就是为圣书量身打造的，如果唱的人不是圣书那他宁愿整张专辑都不发行

114楼

我上次看到这么梦幻的剧情还是在韦爵爷和莎拉布莱曼结婚的时候

什么也不说了，祝99

115楼

那么问题来了 天降千&竹马谦&年下光，你们要买哪股

116楼

我买养成，修藏难道不好嗑吗各位，小藏琳从国一训练到出道都是阿修一手带大的啊，上次君岛公司的新电影资源一放出来就藏着掖着不让其他人去试镜，摆明了什么好资源都要留给自家崽子

117楼

渡边修？？他先把他赌马输掉的钱赢回来给自己换套衣服再说吧 他那套风衣从白石藏之介出道穿到现在 都被他给洗褪色了

118楼

……风评说他现在身家全无不是因为赌马赌输了 而是所有赢回来的钱 都砸在圣书那副黄金手腕上了……

119楼

蛤，黄金，什么黄金

120楼

就圣书前段时间才公开承认的事情，说自己出道前为了更大程度训练自己舞姿的灵活度和轻盈度，左手确实有一直负重练习，那压根没拆下来的绷带下藏的就是黄金

现在也没拆下来，也不知道有没有带着，走在路上怕是会被人劫财劫色

121楼

黄金当聘礼？阔绰啊

122楼

楼上的意思是说你藏是童养媳吗

123楼

我撇开cp脑说一句，白石是真的很崇拜渡边，虽然平时节目和访谈里总是抱怨他工作中这个不配合那个偷懒的，但每次他们两个一起上镜，渡边只要一说话白石一定会转头看着他，那眼神温柔得我这个路人都自愧不如

124楼

阿珍早已爱上了阿强

125楼

原来修叔人设这么深情的吗，喜欢了 

我宣布从今天开始我就是修藏女孩

126楼

……！

127楼

卧槽 楼上你们别争了 你们快去看白石藏之介的INS！！！！这回真的玩大了！！！搞事情了！！！

128楼

……？？？！！！

129楼

我的妈耶？？？？

130楼

卧槽

131楼

妈呀，谁来给我一巴掌告诉我这不是梦

132楼

我没看错吧，那颜色是小速速的笼子吧，那旁边就是小速速吧！！

133楼

你圣书还是你圣书，公然给同人宣布死刑可还行

134楼

！！！！！！！3-2党都出来了！！！！！吃糖啦！！！！！幽灵船要开啦！！！！！

135楼

我看不下去了，我真的看不下去了，这他妈难道不比公开出柜还刺激吗

捂住嘴巴不让自己发出一声狗叫

136楼

我不理智了.jpg 接下来由本谦藏厨给大家表演一个新年级超豪华延时版免费烟花

137楼

真的傻眼了 目瞪口呆 

从今往后谁再和我说圣书和浪速之星是单纯同事 我就把他摁到四天公司门口地板上用彩虹旗摩擦半个钟

138楼

【id=shiraishi kuranosoku23828379erf.jpg】圣书INS最新发布

划重点：床角柜子上有一节宠物蜥蜴的尾巴 这是忍足谦也的房间

白石藏之介你他妈躺在人家床上盖着人家的被单自拍？？？还不穿衣服？？？？

139楼

算了，他能记得披张被单就不错了，他要是像上次那样啥都没穿就默认别人把他侧身照po到后援团博客上，我估计一群藏粉都得原地去世

140楼

我已经原地去世了，你们都没发现这不是自拍角度吗？？裸着肩头去拿床头的水杯，被单下腰线腿型一个都没拍漏，这明显是有人给他照的啊？？？

忍足谦也你可以的，纯情阳光邻家男孩人设不要了就算了 居然还回头去吃窝边草！

141楼

这个时间点发INS我估计是要在浪速之星家过夜没跑了，各位周刊编辑辛苦辛苦今晚加班哈

142楼

哇靠白石藏之介这身材是真的好……颜狗表示只注意到了他的锁骨和胸，这cup起码得有B＋吧

忍足谦也，抓紧这个男人吧，我见过的男模里都没有过身材曲线比这个还窈窕的

143楼

虽说这也不算公开恋情 但是杀伤力肯定是原子弹级的，我在想浪速之星的唯粉是不是会疯……INS评论下一群藏厨都开始抱头痛哭了

144楼

那倒没事，这两人的唯粉都不多，而且你看自从当年《MAGIC》的mv推出之后 ，忍足谦也的后援团上上下下现在谁不敬称白石藏之介一声嫂子

145楼

是的，我点开主页看了，那些叫嚣着要把浪速之星架起来烤的网友基本都是男的

146楼

不过圣书唯粉不多这件事情一直让我感到肥肠不解(非黑)

147楼

↑这两人是音乐剧演员出身呀……都不是爱豆路线哪来的那么多唯粉

148楼

……的话说谁还记得这是一个电影节开幕直播贴  
我看了一眼，网友真的虎，你们对当红明星的性取向那么关心吗

149楼

上回你藏在另一个帖子里收获的外号是大阪第一重婚  
恭喜圣书喜提新外号：直男收割机

FIN

——————————————————

注：*踩到披风的那个原梗是芙娃在10年的VS秀上肥肠有名的救场

*MAGIC其实是AAA的歌（对不起）但是我觉得你谦会非常适合这种曲风 认真脸

*投稿魂那个桥段参照Q版同名特典……笑死我了一群没吃药的蛇精病，所以你藏对小光说的那句“能不能想想办法”不是我编的！！！投稿魂那集Q版特典里真的有这句话   
而且小细谷念得超级撒娇！！！听得我浑身都酥了白石藏之介你能不能对我也撒一次娇呜呜呜呜呜

*毒草圣书这个藏受论坛也不是我瞎编 是真的有的……只是现在因为年代久远(？)已经上不去了 sad


End file.
